


Quite the Sugar-Coated Night

by sweetasatoon



Series: Stories from 2019 [1]
Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Autistic Character, F/M, Gen, oh boy ship time, projection time woo yeah!, story from 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasatoon/pseuds/sweetasatoon
Summary: Candy gets the chance to go to one of the most popular toons in Toontown party, however, when she has a sensory overload, everything ends up crashing down on her... Or does it?
Relationships: Candy/Apple Pie, Candy/Cotton Candy, Candy/Flynn
Series: Stories from 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149893
Kudos: 2





	Quite the Sugar-Coated Night

“So, what do you still need in terms of trophies for golf?” 

A coral crocodile who was rather on the tall side that had a bright green triangle on his left side of the face, close to his light green eye. He was wearing a rather flat forest green knitted hat to match with his forest green jacket that was zipped up with green gloves on each hand, alongside that, he was wearing stratospheric blue jeans with brown winter boots to balance all of the colors together.

“Well, so far I have fourteen trophies for golf right now, I’m thinking about knocking out the entire Walk in the Par trophies before I go onto working the Kit and Caboodle trophies; so at least I’m not all over the place, I don’t want to stress myself out over it and get a major burnout from it.” 

A rather smaller peach cat spoken in reply to the crocodile words. She had a bright pink bow with lighter lines of pink on it sitting perfectly on her head, it was near her big, grey eyes; she was wearing a long, sky blue denim vest with small pockets, it was on top of a basic white shirt, having white gloves with three black stripes on them. On top of that, she was wearing a manganese blue shirt that almost touched the ground; she also wore white converses that had purple stars on the side that are in a light natural grey circle.

“Yeah, that’s understandable.” The crocodile had yet spoken again

It was after that sentence that they had reached the peach cat’s house; it was a humongous household that a big family would live in. The Sun that’d soon to be set that wouldn’t appear until the morning light had shined on it. The cat had turned and was facing forward now while her arms rose up to her sides, each gloved hand was placed fast on top of one another, having them in a low crossing position. Once she had got to that pose, she asked. 

“What time do you want to meet up to golf again Mr. Apple Pie, about 10ish tomorrow morning?” 

The spiky toon froze in place for a moment, realizing the day that he had ahead of him once the morning had awakened for yet another day. 

“Sadly, I’m not going to have any time tomorrow to help you out with golfing Candy. Cake and I are rather going to be busy since our store will be booming with customers, I hope you can understand.” 

Although Candy was saddened to hear this, she couldn’t do anything about it, with that emotion passing through her head, she had formed a response for the fellow toon.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it! I wish you and Ms. Cake luck!”

“Thank you, Candy, I’m glad you can understand,” Apple Pie spoke in a kind tone. As he started to walk away from the tall house to get back to his bakery to help his wife out so that she can get a break from worrying about her job for a bit. “Maybe we can golf the next day, at the exact time you asked for?” Finishing the sentence that he had started a few seconds ago.

“That sounds good to me! I’ll see ya then, bye!” Candy excitedly exclaimed as she waved her right hand in fast motion while unbuttoned her right pocket to get her key out to the house in with her left hand.

“Goodnight kid.” Apple Pie said as he walked away from “Candy’s” house. Disappearing into the shadows of the area. Candy has closed her right pocket; she had unlocked the door to her house so that she could get into her toasty house before it got any colder outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Candy had shut the door and locked it, she could feel the warmth of her house surrounding her, it felt much better to be inside a nice, warm house than being in cold weather that she still isn’t used to even though she has lived in Toontown for about a year at this point. Candy unbuttoned her long denim vest and put it on the coat hanger that was next to the door, after that, she started walking down the hall of the house; it was filled with many paintings that greeted her such as “Toon Star” and the famous “Not a Pie”.

After a few seconds, she had finally reached the living room that also had a kitchen in it. It had everything you would see in a typical living room/kitchen, a couch near the television that had a table to the side, a kitchen table that could seat seven toons, a fridge, whatever you can think of that belongs in there, it was most likely there. 

There was a fellow toon sitting on one of the wooden seats that were around the kitchen table that was drawing in a bright blue sketchbook that looked like a skinny book with a phone near the sketchbook. The cat toon was a pink cat that had a left light blue ear, a light blue circle on the left side of the face, light blue hands with stripes of the same color, and light blue legs that had pink at the feet. She wore a basic white shirt with a light turquoise that had light lavender stripes on the top and at the bottom of the skirt, in the corner of the skirt, there’s a light blueish/pinkish flower that has a yellow circle in it; on top of that, she was wearing fake glasses that are shaped like squares. 

“Hi, there sis.” The squared glasses cat finally spoke, “There’s a letter for you on the side of the counter that I think you’d be interested in.” 

“Hi and thanks, Cotton Candy.” Candy said dryly to her, she noticed how dead the house was, it was never this dead during this time of night. “Where did everyone go? Are they all upstairs or something?” 

“Nah,” Cotton Candy tilted her head up and placed her left arm onto the edge of the chair and left it to hang there so that she could look at her “sister” she had no DNA connect to. “They all went to do something, Reese and Kit Kat are getting groceries, Taffy’s is currently working on her tasks alongside Candy Cane, who is training her gags, and Licorice took Penny out for a walk.” 

“A-“

“Also,” Cotton Candy had cut Candy off as she had forgotten to mention something to her. “Don’t even bother to eat dinner, Reese is planning to bring Mctoonald’s home, what do you want from there so that I can text your order to her.”

“Umm, a coke cola with ice in it, chicken tenders, and a medium fry with ranch as the dipping.” 

Candy was speaking in quite a curious tone as she walked to the counter to see the letter that had been wrapped in an envelope, billon of questions rushed through her head, what was the letter all about? Was it from her mother? Was it Galaxy sending her something that she accidentally left at her house when she visited her the other day? Was it money just for her? When she picked up the letter, it was already open, clearly opened by no other than Cotton Candy herself as there wasn’t a sticker present on the envelope. She carefully opened the top of the envelope to see a vibrant piece of paper that had the color blue screaming at you when you looked at it. Candy then carefully took out the piece of paper, flipped it to the other side, and then unfolded it to see white text in a fancy font. She started to mumble the words on the sheet to herself.

“Come all toons, to the spookiest Halloween party of all time, yatty yatty yatta, being hosted by Flynn Astro Electroglow with the help of the Pencil and Patches Company.” 

She stood there; reread the message about two times before she came to the terms that it wasn’t a joke at all.

The man that she had a major crush on was throwing a Halloween party; everyone from Toontown was invited, including her. 

She had held the invitation tightly to her chest; her heart was beating rapidly, she was blushing so much that almost anyone from a mile away could see it. This was finally her chance her shine, her chance to talk to the boy that she had a major crush on.

“Candy, did you forget that I’m in the same room as you right now?”

The world stopped revolving for her at that moment; she was so embarrassed, had Cotton seen what she was doing? What if she told her whole family what she was doing? Oh god, how horrible that’d be for herself! She quietly put the invention back onto the kitchen counter to pretend that what had just occurred had never occurred in the first place. Even if her crush was no secret to her family, she didn’t want this scene to ever be spoken about to anyone.

“Heh, you put on quite th-“

“Shush Cotton” Candy rudely responded to Cotton Candy before she could finish her sentence, she didn’t want to hear it, she was already embarrassed enough as it is.

“Wow, being a little snippy don’t cha think?” There was a clear smug toon present within Cotton Candy’s voice.

Candy left out a sigh, she followed that sigh up saying, “Sorry, didn’t mean to come off as rude but I don’t appreciate when you make jokes like that, it makes me feel bad.”

It was dead silent for a second before Cotton Candy turned her body thirty degrees and finally had the gut to speak up so that the void of emptiness would be filled. “Fine, I’m sorry for that joke I guess.” Cotton Candy finally had the nerves to apologize for the joke she had made about thirty seconds ago. “I promise you that I won’t tell anyone what you did in here, it’ll be like nothing ever happened, alright?” 

Cotton Candy’s words put Candy at ease, she felt better that she knew that Cotton wouldn’t tell her family about the scene that took place. She couldn’t leave her hanging and let the room become dead quiet once more, so, she responded while fidgeting her hands for comfort as she would often do in awkward situations like this one, “Thank you Cotton.”

“It’s no problem Can-Can.” Cotton Candy said in return to the silent, yet humble thanks that Candy let out in response to her; it was also a perfect opportunity to ask a question that had been on her mind ever since she picked up that invitation to read it. “So, you wanna go to that Halloween party or not?”

“Is that even a question? Of course, I want to go! I always wanted a chance to get closer to Flynn, maybe becoming friends with him! Maybe we’ll bec-“

“Candy, I don’t want to be that kind of toon but, I think you need to slow down there buddy, you haven’t even had a proper conversation with this guy yet!” Cotton Candy exclaimed to slow Candy down, as she didn’t want her to get ahead of herself and rush everything. She’s been there and done that with other things in her life, even though it wasn’t related to a romantic relationship. 

“You’re right; I haven’t even had the nerves to talk to him.” Candy replied, putting her right arm onto her left arm, moving it up and down her left arm in shame of rushing herself. She so dearly wanted to become close to the famous royal blue and lavender dog, but she knew that it was a shot in the dark to get closer to him, all of Toontown knew him as a modeler for the most popular fashion company while Candy was just your everyday toon, completing tasks for jellybeans and grinding her suits. 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try ya know, don’t doubt yourself, that isn’t going to get you far in life.” Cotton Candy bought up, as she wanted to brighten up Candy’s mood a little bit, especially since she didn’t want her to think that she didn’t have a shot at getting closer to the man of her dreams. 

Candy had let the words sink in for a few seconds so that she could build up a proper response to what her fellow “sister” said to her, “….True, buttttttt.” 

“But what?” The fellow pink and light blue cat said; what kind of question could Candy pull out of her head now? Was this a good but, or was it a bad but? The next sentence that’d come out of that peach cat would determine what that fellow question would be.

“Who would take the time out of their evening to let me go there?” Candy asked, her tone was a mixture nervousness and wonder, “There is no way Reese would let me attend a party that almost all of Toontown is going to all by myself, she doesn’t trust me enough to go to a major party like that, she doesn’t even trust me to make a grilled cheese without her home!”

“I can come with you if you like.”

Candy was shocked, out of anyone in her family; she would be the one that wouldn’t mind taking her to a Halloween party just so that she could get closer to the guy that she has deep feelings for. Was she going to take the time out of her evening just for her? Over something so little as a stupid teenager crush over a man that might not eve return feelings for her? “You….you would do that for me?” Candy finally replied, still being shock about what she had just said. 

“Yeah man, of course, I’d do something for my little sister, and also because I want to talk to the one and only Emerald!” Cotton Candy explained, she had no idea why she’d doubt that she or anyone else in her family wouldn’t take the time out of their day to do something for her if they could wing it, isn’t that what family about to begin with?

“Oh, those are some good points if you’d like to call it that.” Candy replied in response to Cotton Candy’s points, “Haven’t you always wanted to meet Mrs. Emerald Marigold, especially since she inspired you to start drawing and creating your outfits?”

“You’re darn right she did inspire me to start creating outfits!” Cotton Candy raised her tone of voice, “It’s rare in life that you have chances to talk to your number one inspiration face to face you know!” Cotton Candy said to top off the sentence she previously said about her inspiration. Then, the fellow pink and light blue cat with oversized fake squared glasses had a massive wave of realization hit her.

“Uh, Candy.”

“Yeah Cotton?” Candy shyly asked as it didn’t sound like it was going to be good at all.

“Do you even have a Halloween costume? The party is tomorrow and if you don’t have a costume, you’re screwed.”

Candy stood there, remembering the spooky purple fur dye she had bought from Furs and Dyes and how it hasn’t arrived yet, but it was due to be at their house tomorrow morning. “Oh, I do indeed have a Halloween costume! Except uhh…”

“There’s a but coming, just spill it sissy,” Cotton Candy said, it was clear as day that there was indeed a but coming from her, she’s lived with this short peach cat that will go feral when you let her talk about her current hyperfixation, that’s just how she is.

“I’m still waiting for some fur dye to come; the good news is that it should be here by tomorrow morning!” Candy had gladly explained to Cotton Candy that she shouldn’t worry about anything! Except for why she needed the fur dye…

“Dang it, she’s going to ask why I need fur dye now” This thought rushed in and out of her head in just a matter of mere seconds, knowing what kind of sticky situation she had just gotten herself into and how in the world would she get out of this one.

“Why do you need fur dye exactly?” Cotton Candy was confused, why would she need fur dye for a costume when she could just go and buy a wig from a cheap Halloween costume store, besides, knowing Reese very well, she’d be in a lot of trouble if she didn’t tell Reese about the dye that she bought and that she was going to use it.

“Well uh, I need the dye because I’m going as Thanos this year.” Candy’s voice was riddled with anxiety; she knew that she had to follow up that sentence before she was asked with billons upon billons of questions on why she was dressing up as Thanos out of anything else she could go as. “I lost a bet so now I have to go as Thanos so that I can stay true to my words.” 

“Alrighty then…” Cotton Candy paused for a moment, she needed a second to collect herself from what she just heard coming out of Candy’s mouth, “Does Reese know about this, like, at all?” She wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t get into any major trouble with something so risky like this.

“Yeah, she knows all about this bet, besides, she’s legit the one who’s going to be dyeing my fur since there’s no way in all of Toontown that I’d be trusted to dye my fur.” Candy told Cotton Candy as she walked towards the stairs that bought her to upstairs, before she started to walk up the stairs, she said in a rather tired tone of voice, “I’m going to and get clean, before I go up though, do you still have your fairy costume from the year before and does it still fit you?” 

“Yes and yes.” Cotton Candy replied in a blandish tone of voice, as she had opened up her sketchbook and picking up her lilac mechanical pencil once more so that she could doodle out all of her new outfit ideas that she would one day become a real outfit that could be worn. 

“Good.” Candy started to run up the stairs so that she could get clean for the evening, she was filled with excitement; she had quite the night ahead of her tomorrow, maybe she would even get closer to Flynn, just maybe that would happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Candy! You ready to go!” Cotton Candy screamed at the top of her lungs in hopes of getting her message across to her, as she didn’t want to show up late to the party because she didn’t want her nor Candy to be shamed for being the “toons who don’t show up late just for the kicks”. “I’m pretty sure I aged like 10 years waiting for you ya!.” Cotton Candy screamed once more so that she could get the message glued straight into Candy’s head.

“Cotton, please use your inside voice, I’m getting a headache from hearing you scream like you’re a thousand miles away from her.” Reese calmly told Cotton Candy, she was always sensitive to loud noises like screaming as they gave her an immediate headache, why do you think she’d either go grocery shopping in the morning or the evening when it was dead quiet.

“Sorry Reese, I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Cotton Candy had apologized as she was at a dead end with her, although they were close in terms of ages, she had always acted so motherly towards her, oh well, guess what ends up happening when you need to fill in a role of being a mother to your younger siblings.

Cotton Candy was wearing her fairy costume from the year before, the top and the skirt was rather a tamed green that had opened holes on its sleeves. On the skirt, there was a light green belt on top of it with an orb that was the same, but a darker shade of green on the belt, but it was only darker, the orb had a little light green star on it. The whole outfit was completed with high light green boots that had Xs as its laces.

“I’m coming down, just give me a minute please, thank you!” Candy screamed down to Cotton Candy, it didn’t help the fact that Candy was much louder in terms of screaming. Reese has raised her right arm from the kitchen counter just so that she could facepalm and rub her forehead.

“You two never learn, now do you?” Reese stated clearly for the whole household to hear.

“If you put it like that, then yes, I guess we never do learn.” Cotton Candy put within a clear coat of sarcasm, knowing darn well that what Reese said was partially true to some degree. As sometimes, Cotton Candy and Candy wouldn’t learn from their actions unless it ended up happening again to them, which is something that both of them had to work on if they wanted to become better toons. 

It was no longer than about ten seconds when finally, Candy came down the stairs; Cotton Candy was shocked about what Candy was wearing. She thought she was lying about being Thanos but she should’ve known better than most of the times, Candy doesn’t joke around with things like this. 

Instead of her peach fur that everyone knew, she was covered in spooky purple, which was matched with a shirt that was the same color as her current fur color. Alongside that, she was wearing regular beige shorts, which she rarely wore, to begin with; the whole “cosplay” was completed with tan boots that looked like they’d be worn if you were working in construction. 

“Oh. My. God” Cotton Candy finally spoke; there was a shock tone present within her voice after a few seconds. “You weren’t joking when you said that you were going to be Thanos, now did you.”

“Do you think I lie about stuff like this?” Candy smugly told Cotton Candy, “Gotta keep my word cha know, don’t wanna be that one toon who said they’re going to do something and not end up doing it.” Cotton Candy moved her right arm so that she could fix her glasses while fixing those glasses, she told Candy in reply to what she had said to her.

“I guess you’re right.” Cotton Candy replied in shame, she doesn’t know why she always unestablished Candy, it’s clear that she was fearless, she always wants a challenge within her life, she never wanted her life being bland nor cold. “Anyways,” Cotton Candy started to speak again, “We ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s do this!” Candy had jumped off the third to final stairs on their stairway so that she could get down the stairs quicker, she wanted to just get out of the door and be there already. 

“CANDY!” The whole family had screamed at her, she’s been told time and time again that she shouldn’t jump off the stairs because god knows what could end up happening if she didn’t land properly. This is the last thing that this whole family wanted in their life, especially with living with eight toons at once.

“Sorry?” Candy confusedly apologize to the whole family, she didn’t see wrong in what she had done but, what can she do, they are in her family after all. 

“Well, with all that said and done, we’ll be on our way.” Cotton Candy said to hurry things up, as she wanted to be well on their way to the party. She was pumped to finally have a chance to possibly meet her number one idol of all time, and Candy would have a chance to possibly speak to her dear crush that she had deep heart feelings for. “See ya guys!”. She said this as she unlocked the door to leave.

“Bye-bye guys!” Candy said in replied to Cotton Candy’s goodbye, as it would be rude to leave the whole family hanging without a goodbye from her, since she was normally the one to always bid her family a farewell before she went out to work on her golfing or if she was just going with a short walk with her doodle Penny.

“See you guys!” Reese said in return to both Candy’s and Cotton Candy’s farewells as they had walked out of the door, she could feel a slight breeze coming inside the house from outside as they had left to go to the party. It was rather nice to feel since she had been sweating from preparations for the trick or treaters since it was Halloween the next day, of course, she had the help she had some help from her sisters and her cousins but the duty had mostly fallen on Reese herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time of walking within the chilly, fall night with quite the cool breeze present within the air, Cotton Candy and Candy finally reached the place that the party was being held at; it was a tall, white mansion that had pure black fences. When they had opened the fence to let themselves in, they saw two security guards, one of them was a bright red dog while the other one was a blue dog, it was noticeable that these two fellow toons had the same body type, long and lanky; one might dare to say that they could be twins. What were they wearing is something you’d see every single day policeman, they had black sunglasses covering their eyes and had a darkish blue uniform outfit on that were top with your typical police hat and full-on black sneakers. It was nothing but quiet between the four, that was until one of the police officers spoke.

“So, why ya kids are here for? For that party, I’m going to assume.” 

This stunned them, as it was completely unexpected, they didn’t expect one of them to speak up out of nowhere, in return of this statement, Cotton Candy decided to speak up so that neither one of them would get in trouble for being dead silent.

“Yes si-i-i-r, we’re here for th-e-e pa-r-r-t-y, wo-uu-ld you be s-o-o kin-d-d to le-e-t us in ple-a-a-se?” Cotton Candy had stuttered, clearly not wanting to get into any trouble, as that’s the last thing she wanted to do on this cold evening. There was yet another moment of nothing but dead silence between the two girls and the police officers. That was until one of the police officers had spoken up.

“Alrighty then, you can come on in.” The girls felt a sigh of relief being lifted off their backs, knowing that they were clear to go in. That was until the other officer said, “You better NOT make any trouble in there, got it?”

“G…got it sirs.” Candy mumbled as she nudged Cotton Candy’s to give her the cue that she should repeat what Candy had said so that she wouldn’t look suspicious. “Right Cotton Candy?”

“R-right sissy” Cotton Candy awkwardly replied as she ran into the massive mansion so that she wouldn’t make anything even more awkward between the officers, she didn’t want the scene to drag out for any longer than it already has.

“Thanks, sirs!” Candy thanked the cops, if Cotton Candy wasn’t going to say thank you, then at least Candy has to, she didn’t want them to come off as coldhearted or just downright rude. Right?

When Candy stepped into the mansion, her eyes lit up. She had never seen something so big and so vibrant! The lights in the room were changing from orange, to green, to purple, and back to orange so that the pattern could repeat itself yet again. There were toons everywhere partying like there was no tomorrow, in just funky costumes such as a witch, a mop, a trashcan, and even a walking E! Oh how these ideas ran wild at this party! It was clear that she had lost herself within admiring the mansion; it was as if she was space itself.

“Candy?” Cotton Candy asked while she waved her left hand up and down in front so that she could snap Candy back into reality, “You still there girl?” Cotton Candy spoke once more just to make sure that she wasn’t too far into the void. 

“H-huh?” Candy softly said as she finally had her head back into reality, it was a bad habit that she had, she would get lost in the void that was in her head whenever she sees or thought of an amazing idea, she needed to fix this habit, but tonight wasn’t the night for that. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get lost into the void, I should stop that.”

“Oh no, you’re fine, don’t worry about it!” The pink with light blue cat told the now spooky purple toon, “Just needed to get you back into your original headspace and environment, besides, I think I may have spotted your man.” Cotton Candy had put her left arm on top of Candy’s head so that her arm could relax for a second; nevertheless, Candy wasn’t comfortable with this.

“Really?” Candy questioned her “sister”, as she didn’t want to be lied to, “Also, would you be so kind to remove your arm off of my head please, I’d apprentice it” 

“Yes and sure thing if you want me to.” Cotton Candy replied to the two statements that her small, spooky purple “sister” told her, she didn’t know why she thought she was lying about something like that, she just worked in mysterious ways.

“I’ll talk to him soon; I got to build up the confidence to form the proper words I want to say around him, don’t want to mess up my possibly only one chance I have with him.”

Candy hands were fidgeting like crazy due to her fears of losing her only chance to talk to Flynn, what if she came off as “weird” or “creepy”? She didn’t want her crush to think of her like that! She was fidgeting her own two bare hands to try to calm herself down but, it wasn’t working for her, she wasn’t trying to sweat that much since she didn’t want the fur dye that she put onto herself to dip off of her. 

“Alright, whatever you say, little sister, I’ll go and talk to Marigold, for the time being, come and get me when you’re ready!” Cotton Candy soundly sounded off; she started to walk in the direction that Marigold was at, it was clear that her icon was on her own, which was perfect for her. 

“Alrighty, thanks, man…” Candy whispered, she always wished that she had the confidence that everyone she knew had when it came to situations like this, whenever she had to do something when talking to a new person, she always shuts down in front of that said person. It was something that she hated about herself, no matter how hard she tried to as confident as everyone else she knew in her life. 

Something ended up hitting her within no time; something that could be ruined her night for good.

Her sensory overload wasn’t afraid to attack her at any given time, and it might as well just attack her now.

It was no longer than three minutes when her sensory overload started to kick in for her, all the loud noises from the blasting Halloween music and all of the fellow toons speaking to one another, this led to her covering her ears so that she wouldn’t have to listen to any more of these awful sounds. Every bright light that greeted her had blinded her, which had forced her to cover her eyes. She felt like at any moment she was going to have an angry outburst, however, she knew that she couldn’t do that in an area like this. She couldn’t let anyone see her in such a manner like this, so, without another blink of an eye, she ran towards the backdoor; which barely any toons were out there, that way she could calm down from the rush of emotions she had felt from the unusual scenery she had put herself in. 

Her leaving the scene did not go unnoticed by anyone though, rather, a small group of toons noticed the small spooky purple cat running out of the place, this small group contained two pig toons that looked the same and the one and only Flynn Astro Electroglow himself. The two pig toons had shared the same color palette except that one of them had a mainly orange head and lavender legs, with his ears, looked like they were dipped amber and lavender, while the other one had a lavender head and orange legs with her ears dipped in amber and orange. The twins were dressed like vampires; Flynn, on the other hand, was dressed like your typical skeleton with a black mask covering his eyes. 

“Uh, what was that?” The orange head pig finally spoke after they watched that fellow cat running out the door out of nowhere. That scene left them confused, as there was no context to what had just happened. 

“I don’t know; do we even want to know?” The other pig spoke; all the two pigs could do was just coldly stared at the door, not knowing what to do next.

“Um, I’m going to go and check on her, you guys just stay here, alright? I’ll be back in no time, I promise.” Flynn told the identical twins as he turned around and started to walk near the door, hoping that nothing bad has happened to her. 

“Whatever you say, pencil head.” The lavender head pig jokey said to Flynn to try to brighten up the mood a little bit.

“Shut it Sunset.” Flynn aggressively replied to Sunset, as he didn’t see the joke as “funny”, that was the last thing he wanted to hear in this during the time.

“Geez, you’re so sensitive sometimes man, take a chill pill,” Sunset told Flynn, all she wanted to do was to crack a joke and she ended up with this in return, which made her feel slightly angry. Before she nor her twin could say another word, he was out the door; just as if he wasn’t there at all.

“Welp, that just happened” The unknown orange, amber, and lavender pig told her twin sister, it was a confusing table of events that were just placed on a table like a deck of cards. 

“Yep Sunrise, what a weird guy Flynn can be, oh well, can’t do anything about it” Sunset passively-aggressively targeted Flynn despite the fact that he wasn’t in the same room as him, Flynn wasn’t painted as the normal model that you see in your everyday life, he was more, unalike to say the least.

Candy was sitting on the frosty, rocky ground that was covered in leaves that were different colors, such as light red and lime green. Her left foot was going in an up and down pattern, her two hands were on her face, her face looked like it was coated in sadness, she felt so guilty about the scene that she had back in that massive mansion. She was morphing and didn’t want to speak to anyone, that was until a dog toon that was a few inches taller than her and had black, lengthy, flappy ears.

“Hey.” The dog all of the sudden spoke, Candy’s head turned around to see who it was that was speaking to her, she had realized it was Flynn himself, Candy’s face managed to change into a surprised face within no time, she didn’t know what to do, she hasn’t been in a position like this before, what could she even do? 

“Would you mind if I sat right by you? I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Candy was stun, him. Asking her if she could sit near her, just to make sure she was all right? How could she say no to that?

“Sure thing, take a seat.” She peacefully invited him to sit with her.

And that’s what Flynn did, he put both of his arms down to support him when he went to sit down, after about three seconds, Flynn whole body was in a proper sitting position, he moved his hands to his legs. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he asked Candy the question that he’s been dying to ask her.

“If this isn’t too personal for me to ask, why did you run out?” He finally asked Candy, curious to hear her answer. “I was worried about you; I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Oh no!” Candy started to wave her hands near her body, “It was nothing, honestly! Don’t even bother worrying about it!” At this point, her cheeks were a beet red; there was no way she could get out of this one. 

“You sure?” Flynn was confused, there was no way she was telling the truth, she could just tell by the color her cheeks had become just from saying those few sentences. “You don’t have to lie to me you know.”

“Fine, you got me.” Candy was able to admit that she was covering up that statement with a pure lie, “The sole reason for why I ran out is because everything became too much for me, and so, I needed some time alone before I could reentry myself into that area.”

“Understandable, I tend to not liked packed areas like that as well but when you’re famous and stuff, you’re forced to attend stuff like this.” Although it may have sounded like Flynn was looking for pity, that was the last thing he wanted, he just wanted to make Candy feel better about what ended up happening in there.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, guess I don’t have room to complain” Candy laughing followed this up, it was hard for her to build up a decent response that didn’t come off as “weird”.

“It’s fine honestly, don’t worry about it nor me.” Flynn didn’t want Candy to worry about him, it was something you had to do if you’re a famous toon like him, he wanted this life and will do anything to keep this life for a little bit longer. “Anyways, as much as I’d love to keep talking, I’m pretty sure I have to go back in. I don’t want to great and mighty Mrs. Emerald Marigold to get mad at me for not being present at the “fantastic” party, are you coming back in or do you still need a few more minutes?” 

“If you say so, I need a few more minutes to collect myself, thanks though.” Candy blandly replied to Flynn. “I’ll hope to see you back at the party, it was nice talking to you!”

“About that, I think I’m going to be busy for the rest of the night.” Flynn started to get up to that he could get back into the mansion. “I hope that doesn’t hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Oh…that’s fine.” Candy was let down from hearing these words, but that’s life for you. She felt down knowing that this may be her only chance to speak to the man that she had unexplainable feelings for, that was until Flynn said something, something that stood out to her.

“Maybe we could meet up tomorrow for a cup of coffee if you’re into that? I’m not too busy tomorrow and we could talk later, I think we could build up a great friendship if you’re up to it.”

This is exactly what she wanted to hear, she finally had a chance to get closer to him, she couldn’t contain her excitement, nevertheless, she had to keep her cool for the time being that he was around, all she was able to get out was “That’ll be great, does 3 AM work for you?”

“That’ll be perfect, see ya then!” Flynn proudly said as his figure disappeared into the darkness of the night so that he could go back into the mansion and be the role model that all of Toontown knows him as.

Sure, what happened to Candy wasn’t the best but nevertheless, she finally had the chance to talk to her crush and might be able to build a proper friendship with him. She had quite the set of events to tell her family about, and she had quite the day to look forward to. She was one step closer to confessing her feelings for her crush, maybe one day; she’ll finally have the guts to tell Flynn how she felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another old story, this time, it's from october 31st, 2019! i should have recent stories up soon (i hope) until then, take the stories i have up right now!


End file.
